My Flower Boy
by milodingin
Summary: Sebagai kakak kelas dengan penampilan maskulin, Jongin itu benar-benar culun. [exo, smk/high school!au, indonesia!au; kaihun]


**My Flower Boy**

"Lo anak Multimedia, ya?"

"_Huh_?"

"Anak Multimedia?"

Sehun akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar _laptop_ di hadapannya pada pemandangan wajah tampan seorang anak lelaki di sampingnya. Ada saat-saat di mana jantungnya berdegup kencang karena dihadapkan pada wajah tampan seseorang yang sebaya dengannya, namun rasa bercampur aduk itu segera Sehun tutupi dengan berdehem dan berkata, "Iya, kenapa emangnya?"

"Uhm, gak apa-apa sih. Nanya doang."

"Oh." _Fuck_, _lucu banget sih ini cowok. _"Lo juga anak Multimedia?"

Orang tampan yang Sehun tanyai itu hanya cengengesan. Ia menjilat bibir keringnya sekilas, mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sehun dengan menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. "Bukan, hehe."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, ia dengan canggungnya kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada _laptop_ di hadapannya yang sedang menayangkan tampilan tugas iklan yang telah dibuatnya setengah jadi di _Adobe Flash Professional_. Tugas akhir sudah mendekati _deadline_!

Lab komputer yang kini hanya dihuni oleh Sehun dan anak lelaki asing itu sebenarnya lab komputer untuk umum. Jurusan lain selain Multimedia dapat menggunakannya. Bila ada murid selain murid Multimedia ada di dalam lab komputer ini, itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa (sebenarnya mungkin karena SMKN Ciseoul 1 ini terlalu kekurangan dana untuk membangun sebuah lab komputer yang memadai bagi murid-murid Multimedia).

"Eh, lo sebenernya jurusan mana?" karena tidak tega membiarkan anak lelaki asing itu murang-maring di lab komputer sendirian, Sehun pun memberanikan berbasai-basi dengannya. "Mau pake lab ini, ya?"

"Gue Kim Jongin." Katanya sebagai jawaban. Ini membingungkan, karena apa yang Sehun tanyakan tidak ada kaitannya dengan jawaban dari anak yang baru mengenalkan dirinya sebagai 'Jongin' itu.

"Apaan?"

"Eh, _sorry_, maksudnya nama gue Jongin."

"Oooh." Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat Jongin yang tersipu malu karena salah berucap. _Damn, damn, jangan bilang Jongin ini naksir_…._ Harus belaga bego nih! _"Jurusan mana lo?"

"Akuntansi, Hun." Ia menjawab Sehun sambil ragu-ragu berjalan mendekati di mana tadi Sehun sempat berkutat pada _laptop _-nya.

Awalnya Sehun ingin membahas hal lain bersama Jongin, seperti menanyakan apa yang sedang dilakukannya di lab ini, tetapi ia malah teringatkan hal yang lain. "Eh, kok lo tau nama gue?"

Saat ditanya seperti itu, Jongin sebenarnya merasa sangat panik — takut ketahuan telah menguntit seluruh akun media sosial milik Sehun. Namun raut wajah datar Jongin berusaha untuk menutupi kepanikannya dengan berpura-pura menguap. Menguap secara maskulin. "Sekarang jam berapa?" Jongin malah bertanya seperti itu. Ia tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan yang ditujukan Sehun padanya.

Sehun melirik sekilas pada waktu yang tertera di sudut _taskbar_ _laptop_-nya, kemudian kembali menatap Jongin. "Sebelas lebih dua."

"Gue kelas dua _by the way_."

Mata Sehun dikerjapkan berkali-kali, berusaha mencerna apa yang baru Jongin katakan padanya. Menurut Sehun pembicaraan dirinya dengan Jongin sulit untuk dimengerti. Atau itu memang Jongin saja yang membuat Sehun bingung.

"O-oh." _Anjir, kakak kelas. Kok keliatannya cupu, ya? Tapi ganteng, anjir. _"Gue kelas satu, Kak."

Jongin mengangguk sambil bergumam, bertingkah seolah ia baru tahu bahwa Sehun adalah adik kelasnya. "Uh, salam kenal ya, Dek."

Aduh, sebenarnya Sehun paling geli dan tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu oleh siapa pun. Namun karena baru saja mereka saling mengenal dan Sehun merasa tidak enak memberitahu Jongin mengenai hal itu, Sehun pun tidak terlalu memusingkannya.

"Oh, iya. Salam kenal juga, Kak."

"Eh, lo _single _'kan ya?"

_Sumpah cupu abis ini kakak kelas, untung ganteng, damn._ "Hehe, iya, Kak. Kenapa emang?"

Jongin hendak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, namun aksinya terhentikan oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja menginterupsi momen di antara mereka berdua dengan membuka pintu lab komputer itu lebar-lebar — membuat dentuman keras antara dinding dan pintu kayu yang sudah reyot.

"Jongin, lo jadi main futsal gak — _eh_, eh." Anak lelaki itu diam untuk waktu yang cukup lama; menganalisa keadaan di sekitar Jongin dan menyadari bahwa Jongin ternyata tidak sendirian. Ia memaksakan sebuah senyum lebar, tubuhnya terpaku di tempat dengan canggungnya. "Hehe, futsal ditunda dulu, ya? Oke deh. Gue, uhm, gue tunggu di kantin aja — eh, lapang maksudnya, hehe." Ia mengawali ucapannya dengan tertawa canggung dan mengakhirinya pun dengan begitu, sebelum akhirnya mempersilakan diri dalam sunyi untuk pergi dari tempat meninggalkan Jongin dan Sehun untuk berduaan lagi.

_Ah, elah…, anjir banget si Chanyeol pake muncul segala._

"Ih!" pekik Sehun histeris setelah anak lelaki—yang mengganggu pembicaraannya dengan Jongin—pergi. Mata Sehun masih memandang ke arah yang sama; tempat di mana Chanyeol tadi sempat memunculkan dirinya. "Lo kenal Kak Chanyeol?!"

_Tuh kan! Bangke banget si Chanyeol, muka gantengnya pake muncul di saat yang gak tepat._ Jongin diam sejenak, ia memandang raut wajah Sehun yang penuh rasa kagum. Inilah risikonya menjadi teman dari salah satu pangeran sekolah. Gebetan malah ngegebet temen. _Sial banget kehidupan asmara_, rutuk Jongin dalam hati. "Ya, gitulah. Biasa 'kan kalo main di lapang suka nyampur aja."

Merasakan nada bicara yang jadi agak dingin padanya, Sehun spontan memeriksa raut wajah Jongin yang ternyata terlihat kusut. Pura-pura untuk tidak peka memang selalu membuat serba salah. Lagipula Sehun memang tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya melihat Chanyeol sedekat itu. Anak lelaki tampan yang _kesempurnaannya_ selalu dibicarakan oleh siapa pun; tubuhnya yang tinggi, wajahnya yang sangat tampan, jago bermain gitar (suara merdu gitar dan nyanyiannya terdengar sampai ke kelas bawah), pintar matematika, aduh sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi.

"_Sorry_ ya, bukan gue maksud nyuekin lo, Kak." Sehun tersenyum menyesal. Senyum menyesal yang dapat membuat hati Jongin menggebu-gebu. Rasa sakit yang sempat hadir di hati Jongin hilang seketika. Sehun itu benar-benar terlihat manis. Jongin rasanya ingin cepat-cepat tahu caranya menghitung berapa banyak biaya yang akan dihabiskannya sebagai modal untuk menggenggam masa depan bersama Sehun.

"Kalem aja." Kata Jongin berusaha untuk tegar. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam kantung celana seragam abu-abunya, memainkannya sebentar, dan berkata, "Lo punya LINE, gak?"

"Oh, punya. Mau di-_add_, Kak?

"Iya." Jongin kini menatap Sehun, menunggunya untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Oh, ID gue—"

"HP gue _error_," Jongin memotong ucapan Sehun cepat, "gak bisa _add_ LINE pake ID."

"Oh, jadi?"

"Bisanya pake nomor telepon, minta nomor lo coba." Jongin mengucapkannya sambil berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum senang, karena langkahnya untuk mendapatkan nomor ponsel Sehun semakin dekat. Langkahnya untuk meraih cinta Sehun pun semakin dekat!

"Boleh, gue _miscall_ lo aja deh, Kak. Nomornya berapa?"

_Damn, damn, damn, berarti nomor gue nanti ada di HP Sehun. _Jongin berteriak kegirangan di dalam hatinya. Ia menggigit bibirnya untuk meredam rasa bahagianya yang meletup-letup tak keruan. Tanpa ragu lagi ia segera memberikan nomornya pada Sehun, Sehun juga tanpa basa-basi segera menghubungi nomor Jongin saat itu juga. Terasa ponsel Jongin bergetar, nomor tak dikenal pun muncul di layar ponselnya. Jongin tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi berterima kasih pada Tuhan.

"_Thanks_, Sehun. Nanti gue _add_ LINE lo."

Sehun hanya tersenyum sebelum memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam kantung seragamnya. Jongin yang merasa sudah puas telah mendapatkan apa yang selama ini diidamkannya pun pamit untuk meninggalkan Sehun, katanya karena ia ingin menyusul Chanyeol ke lapangan.

"Eh, Kak Jongin!"

"Ya, Dek?"

"Di kontak LINE lo ada Kak Chanyeolnya, 'kan? Gue nanti boleh minta, ya?"

_Cinta emang butuh pengorbanan, kayaknya Chanyeol juga perlu dikorbanin ke Yang Maha Kuasa._

_._

_._

**tamat**

* * *

><p><em>mabok egen, gais. thnx yg udah baca semoga suka. say no to drugs! <em>


End file.
